immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of the Valiant
"It is here dear reader that I must disappoint you, for while I did find the legendary Hall of the Valiant, I may not on my honor disclose its location or describe it too greatly. The Thanes, great men and women from all corners of Soi took me to in from the deadly blizzard and brought me before their leader. Never before have I felt so fragile. He asked me who I was and why I was here. He took a great interest in my research, my maps, my collected stories. They escorted me safely to the shore with the order to not falter in my works, and that one day when I was done, I would be remembered and toasted in their halls. The pride that ignited in my heart has kept me going ever since." ''(The Traveller's guide to Soi) '''Hall of the Valiant' or the Hall of Warriors is the mythical resting place of the Eternal warrior, Immortal of the Northern Woag tribes. see the Hall of the Valiant as both a physical holy ground within the northern continent and a metaphorical state of being of contentment with one's own accomplishments. Fighting to acquire and defend home and family is often referred to as "Walking the warrior's path" * It is stated the only way to find the Hall is to be led there directly by the Eternal warrior * Countless mortal heroes from every corner of the world have been hosted at the Hall of the Valiant * Within the Hall lies the spoils of the Eternal warrior and his band of Thanes Location and description The exact geographic location of the legendary hall is not known by any aside from a chosen few that were led there and it is a closely guarded secret by the Woag people. Those seeking to find it that are unworthy often find themselves either defeated by the harsh northern weather, its unique and dangerous ecosystem, or occasionally harried by the local population themselves. The greatest deterrent however, is the Immortal himself and the hand picked band of warriors that follow him. Should one enter the hall uninvited and prove themselves unworthy, they may never be able to leave. Offerings and spoils Band of Thanes Ceremonies Drink of camaraderie After each successful return to the hall, an enormous barrel of mead is heated up and properly spiced. A large bowl is filled with the mead, and is given to the one who has proven themselves the most on the previous trip. The first drink is taken by this honored warrior, who then declares a comrade they wish to honor and why, then passes the drink to the person next to them. This process goes on until the bowl is empty, and then usually refills and repeats itself until everyone has had a several drinks from the bowl. Path of Warriors "The world and everything that is good in it is made possible by those with the strength of spirit to defend it. Every defender that falls inspires another ten, every band that falls inspires and army. As the path grows longer, it becomes easier for others to follow in our footsteps. Rest in peace my brother with the knowledge you leave behind a more noble world than what you were born into" ''(The Eternal warrior to a thane on his deathbed) The '''path of warriors' is the physical area around the hall leading up to the gates. The path is lined with life sized statues made in the likeness of the greatest Thanes gathered by the Eternal warrior, engraved upon their pedestals is the tale of their lives, their greatest accomplishments, how they died, and what they fought for. The Path was made to inspire others, the longer the path grows, the easier it becomes for anyone to follow. Each statue is left there with the implication that one must become as great to enter and follow in their footsteps.